


Nervous

by peteparks



Series: H2 [2]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic, have fun with this ship, i've missed harley keener, soft, srry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteparks/pseuds/peteparks
Summary: so i caved and started writing a song fic for an AU.here's the start of "Nervous" by Shawn Mendes for Harley and Harry. If you want more content of these goons, check out my other (and original) fic for them here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378034thank you for the support :) i'm very happy harley was back in the MCU for a split second





	Nervous

_ `I saw you on a Sunday in a cafe _

_ And all you did was look my way _

_ And my heart started to race _

_ And my hands started to shake _

 

Harry vaguely knew who Harley Keener was; Peter having mentioned the younger teenager in passing whenever he brought up working in Stark’s lab. Harry had also only seen a picture or two of him - also because of Peter - but Harry knew right from first glance that the kid across the cafe practically  _ staring _ at him was Harley. Maybe it was the blue eyes that Harry could note from a few yards away, or maybe it was the dark curls that sat like a mop on his head but the kid still managed to make it work. All Harry knew was that he was screwed if this kid came over to talk to him. But luckily, he didn’t.

 

He wasn’t sure if Harley knew who Harry was through Peter as well, but Harry hated the feeling of a set of eyes on him while he was trying to do work. That was one of the main points of a cafe, wasn’t it? To sit and do work, or maybe catch up with some friends. Not sit there and watch someone from across the way. And Harley probably thought Harry didn’t notice, but once Harry looked up and made eye contact, Harley looked away. But yet those few milliseconds of eye contact made Harrys heart jump. He definitely wouldn’t get work done today. 

 

_ I heard you asked about me through a friend _

_ My adrenaline kicked in _

_ ‘Cause I’ve been asking ‘bout you too _

_ And now we’re right here in this room _

 

“Did you and Harley meet or something?” 

 

It was a Friday afternoon, just after school, the same week Harry first saw Harley at the cafe. Harry looked up from where he was laying on his stomach on Peter’s bed, looking at his phone. “What’s that?” he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

 

Peter half spun in his desk chair to face Harry, shrugging. “Harley was asking about you when we were in the lab yesterday. I didn’t think he listened to me when I told him stories, you know?” he said simply and smiled over at Harry. “It’s crazy that you know each other, though. Maybe we can do something together sometime. Like just chill in the --”

 

“No.” Harry interjected, pushing himself to sit up. At Peter’s taken aback expression, Harry faltered for a moment. “I mean, no.. I barely even know the kid. What’s his deal, anyway?”

 

“Well I’d be there for a buffer. That’s how you meet new people Harry… Doesn’t always have to be Oscorp related.” Peter said with a small roll of his eyes and turned back towards his desk. “Besides, what do you mean ‘what’s his deal’? He’s some kid that Mr. Stark met years ago. Apparently his mom took off with his sister so he called Mr. Stark as a last resort, I think. Now he just lives upstate.” Harry pursed his lips. “That’s not what I mean.” he sighed.

 

“Then what?” Peter glanced back at him.

 

Harry felt his cheeks heat up. He didn’t even know this Harley kid that well - only through stories that Peter had told him. But he still seemed like a good person, and he was more attractive than Harry imagined… Or in the pictures he’d seen. He cleared his throat. “ _Him_. I don’t know. What’s his deal?”

 

Peter gave him a slight look before a small smile of realization appeared on his face. “He’s not straight, if that’s what you’re asking.” he hummed, turning back over his work. “I tried to set him up with Betty once. Let’s just say that was  _ incredibly _ awkward.” 

 

“I wasn’t asking about his sexuality.” Harry huffed, moving to lay back down. “Besides, not my type anyway.” “Bullshit.” Peter interjected. “You have  _ very _ distinguishable types in both men and women. I mean you were into --”

 

“Stop right there.” Harry eyed him. “I don’t want to talk about that, alright? It was dumb. Now look at us. We’re  _ friends _ .” Harry shrugged, but Peter glanced back at him. “Listen, I’m just saying that Harley’s like me. So that means he’s your type. You’re still a teenager; forget about your dad’s company for  _ once  _ and live a little.” he turned to throw a pencil at him, which just caused Harry to groan. “It’s not happening, Parker.”

“What isn’t? His ability to talk to Michelle? Come on, Pete, we’ve talked about this.” Harley quipped as he came into the doorway, the corner of his mouth lifting into a grin. “But seriously, where’d you put my blow torch?” Yeah. Harry was a goner with whatever Harley’s face was doing at the moment. For a guy that seemingly didn’t care about his appearance, Harley’s hair had quickly become Harry’s favorite thing. And his eyes, but that’s natural, unlike how Harley styles - or doesn’t style - his curls. 

 

Peter and Harley started to go back and forth - something about Tony and the blow torch - but Harry was thoroughly lost in thought. And of course it just had to happen as he was  _ staring _ at Harley. He vaguely registered Peter walking past Harley and out the door, telling him to stay there. Harley turned back to look at Harry and furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at his outfit. 

 

“Uh - Sorry if I’m not up to your - uh - your standards. Or whatever.” He cleared his throat, his demeanor quickly changing now that it was just the two of them. Harry immediately snapped out of his thoughts and propped himself up on his elbows, giving a small shake of his head. “What? Oh - no - I don’t really - it fits your whole mechanic aesthetic. Least that’s what Peter tells me you do.”

 

“Aesthetic? Jesus, you do talk like you’re some trust fund kid.” he raised his eyebrows, glancing back at the hallway. Harry scoffed and moved to sit up, grabbing his phone. “It’s a  _ word _ .” he mumbled under his breath. That much of an asshole for first impression was definitely going to be a no from Harry. “Dude, chill.” Harley looked back to him. “You go to that cafe on the corner of 31st, don’t you? That’s why you look familiar...” Harley could  _ feel _ his face heat up. Not like he was trying to stalk Harry Osborn. Absolutely not. 

 

“Oh, yeah. I love that place. Don’t think I’ve ever seen you there, though.”  _ Lie _ . He tried to act as disinterested as he could, not wanting to get involved with  _ that _ . Harley was just some kid who just happened to be  _ slightly _ attractive, but his mouth made it very obvious that he might as well have been raised by wolves. And with that tactic, Harley resorted to checking his phone before mumbling a “gonna go find Peter” and leaving the room. Harry let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

 

_ I get a little bit nervous around you _

_ Get a little bit stressed out when I think about you _

_ Get a little excited _

_ Baby, when I think about you, yeah _

_ Talk a little too much around you _

_ Get a little self-conscious  _

_ When I think about you _

_ Get a little excited _

_ Baby, when I think about you _

_ Yeah, when I think about you, babe _


End file.
